Talk:Skye is the Limit: Season One
Season Two Writers Season Two is approaching. It will be very different from season one. Anyone who wishes to write for my series from now on will be writing in season two, except Pinguinus and Turtlecake who already are planned for season one. If you want to write for my series go here or check out this writing contest. Can I also write for series 2? Writing for Skye has been a joy and I have looked over a few stories which are brilliant by the way. Can't wait for the next series as this one has been awesome, a more grown up take on Doctor Who and you made it work brilliantly. Turtlecake365 (talk) 20:30, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Yes I would love for you to write for season two. It will be the fourth or fifth adventure I think. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 23:50, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Can I use the Sontarans? Turtlecake365 (talk) 07:11, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Yes, you can. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 18:02, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Ends Make Beginnings The finale was shocking and sad. The Mistress was frightening, falling into Skye's life and then tearing it apart. At first, I thought for sure she was a female regeneration of the Master. ;) I am very excited about seeing how the series continues, and how regeneration will affect Skye and her relationship with the Doctor. Pinguinus impennis 16:59, March 2, 2014 (UTC) The episode is not over yet. WaitingfortheDoctor Oh, even better then. :) Pinguinus impennis 19:20, March 2, 2014 (UTC) As soon as I can get to a computer I will upload the rest. I am literally speechless for the finale. So much emotions right now. Amazing story with Skye being revealed as the Master's nicece in an interesting way. The Doctor was awesome throughout and I could really see how Skye had changed over the course of the series, huge character development and it was a delight to see. You only get so many chances at first words "what the hell?" Was awesome and much different to the norm but would probably have been my choice of words if I had just completely changed. The ginger hair bit was hilarious and Skye regenerating was very well played out. The Mistress was brilliant as a Time Lord and she was very interesting and her regenerating has opened up a list of possibilities with her character in the future. A hilarious and sad episode at the same time this was an extraordinary finale which was awesome and fitting for the finale of the finale of Skye is the Limit. Can't wait until the next series as this finale has left me so many questions. Turtlecake365 (talk) 21:07, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Series Review: This series there have been many highs and lows for Skye Davis. Meeting the Doctor in the very first episode was awesome and we see a series which develops and improves over times. Several different themes were played out throughout the series including humour and mystery to sadness and horror. Oma, Jack and Skye were all awesome companions and the character development was very well played out with some very sad moments throughout the series. The stories were mainly top quality with my favourite being Contingency Plan closely followed by the finale which were both epic. The series is highly original in that it focuses on the companions and the character development which were both played out were very well and were enjoyable to witness. The episodes felt more grown up and this worked for the series which is one long story. The lack of guest writers can be seen but the stories did not suffer with many brilliant additions to the series. It has been a joy to overlook the progress of the series and how it has developed. I would rate this series a 9.5/10 '''for being highly original and of the best quality. I look forward to series 2. Turtlecake365 (talk) 21:30, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Also, the series was both shocking and funny with (SPOILERS) Skye being revealed as a Time Lord and her dad being killed in a moment. I have enjoyed this element adding to the constant twists and turns which have been very enjoyable. The death of Oma was also shocking but very emotional. The characters were very interesting. Skye changing hugely throughout the series from a party girl to a more mature and a more likeable character. Jack was very well dealt with, his character was hugely enjoyable but I felt that he had about the right amount of time on the show. That has completed my review. The stories have been extremely enjoyable and the pace of the series was great. It could be improved by potentially adding a plot arc for the series could make it better with the added element of mystery. I did enjoy the character driven first series though but I hope that you mix a season long arc with character development. Still a '''9.5/10 because of the lack of arc but brilliant characters and top end stories that have been at the highest of quality. Turtlecake365 (talk) 07:24, March 3, 2014 (UTC)